Sacrifice
by tivafan-01
Summary: What happens when Tony takes a bullet for Ziva? How will she react? Will she finally realize how he feels about her? And most importantly, will they ever share their feelings? TIVA Sorry I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: This is my third fanfic, and it is a little different from my last. It is more drama for the first chapter, but this is more of a prologue so that I can get into the real story. I just want to clear this up now, this is not a casefic. It is like my other fics, centered around character interaction, not cases. I just thought I'd clear that up. This fic, like my others will have MAJOR TIVA and I might have a little McAbby, but if I do it won't be much. I hope that you all enjoy this story, and please, read at least the next chapter too, this is not as good as it gets because it starts sad. The next chapter is better, so please stick with the story. :) Enjoy!  


* * *

Tony signalled to Ziva and they broke down the door of the abandoned warehouse.

"NCIS DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Tony and Ziva had their guns trained on the group of criminals standing before them.

Ziva wasn't sure what it was, but she could feel that something was off. "I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Two big men smirked, but bent down slowly and placed their weapons on the floor. Tony kept his gun trained on them as Ziva cuffed them. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be—"

Ziva turned around as she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "Stop right there!"

The dark figure slowly emerged from the darkness, Tony's mouth dropped open as he saw her. "Jeanne?"

Jeanne smirked at Tony, "Yes. It's me Tony, it really is too bad you had to choose your NCIS team over me, we could've done well together."

Tony kept his gun trained on the two men, but focused his attention on Jeanne. "Wait, Jeanne. It doesn't have to be like this."

Jeanne laughed cruelly, "Yes it does Tony, you know as well as I do that it does."

Tony shook his head, "No it doesn't Jeanne. I…" Tony's eyes flickered to Ziva and the predicament she was in if he didn't act soon. "I still love you."

Tony looked back towards Jeanne, but her features never softened, "You'd say anything at this moment Tony. You never loved me, like you said before, it was all fake."

Tony eased his way towards Jeanne, "Please, I do love you. It took me forever to get over you, in fact I never really did."

Jeanne smirked, "It's not true Tony, don't lie to me."

"I love you Jeanne, say you love me too."

Ziva closed her eyes in pain. Tony just confirmed everything she had attempted to forget. She thought that maybe Tony didn't love Jeanne, maybe it was all just a mission like he said. Ziva scoffed at herself, how could she have been so stupid?

"I love you Jeanne." Every time Tony said those words, the blade cut deeper into Ziva's heart.

"I never loved you Tony. It was all a ploy."

Tony looked at Jeanne in shock. "What do you mean?"

Jeanne smirked, "I mean that your games didn't work on me before, and neither will they now."

Jeanne pointed her gun at Ziva, and then pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The bullet left Jeanne's gun, it flew towards Ziva at an incredible speed. Ziva braced herself for the pain that she knew she would one day be forced to face.

Time seemed to stop when Tony, moving faster than he ever had before, threw himself in front of Ziva, taking the bullet to his chest.

Blood poured out of his wounds and he fell to the ground, already unconscious. Ziva looked, wide-eyed, at her partner, then to Jeanne. A murderous look came upon her face as Ziva threw herself towards Jeanne, who shot Tony one more time before she fell to the ground.

Ziva pinned Jeanne to the ground and cuffed her tightly. Luckily, the two men had left at the first chance they got, so Ziva pulled out her phone and desperately called an ambulance. Ziva fought the urge to shoot Jeanne as she pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around Tony's wound.

"You will be alright my little hairy butt, I promise."

Ziva let the tears fall freely down her face, not caring anymore. Tony had to live, that was all that mattered.

The ambulance arrived and forced Ziva to part with Tony. Ziva didn't bother to argue, knowing that Tony's life depended on getting to the hospital as soon as possible. She watched as the ambulance raced away, she felt her heart break.

Looking down at her hands Ziva realized how serious this was. She was covered in Tony's blood, he had lost a lot.

Ziva fought back her emotions, knowing they would overwhelm her. She flipped open her phone and called Gibbs, who picked up half-way through the first ring.

"Gibbs." He answered, knowing immediately that something was wrong.

"Gibbs… everything went wrong, Tony was shot twice in the chest and is on his way to Bethesda. He lost a lot of blood. Two men got away, but we caught the leader. It's Jeanne."

Ziva fought back her tears as she hung up, agreeing to meet everyone at the hospital. Her voice was cold and emotionless as she looked at Jeanne. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

Ziva rambled on, citing the words she knew so well. Jeanne showed no remorse at all as Ziva forced her to stand.

Ziva knew that one wrong move and Jeanne could be let go, but she was having a hard time controlling herself. Thanks to her, Tony could be dead right now.

The thought stopped Ziva in her tracks, Tony may be dead. It took all of her willpower not to shoot the woman before her and make Jeanne suffer far worse than Tony had to.

By now other agents were on the scene and Ziva was allowed to leave. She drove even crazier than her normal and pulled into the hospital parking lot not ten minutes later.

She slammed the car door shut and raced inside the building.

Running to the front desk Ziva practically yelled, "Agent DiNozzo, where is he?"

The receptionst looked up, clearly annoyed. "I am sorry miss—"

Ziva fought back her anger, "NO!" Taking a deep breath, Ziva lowered her voice and hissed. "No! You are _not _sorry! Now _where_ is Agent DiNozzo?!"

The receptionist saw the cold look in Ziva's eyes and gulped. "He's in surgery."

Ziva paced in front of the desk, "How bad is it? Will he make it?"

She braced herself for the worst, but her frustration only grew when the receptionist sighed. "I am sorry but I do not know, you'll have to wait until after the doctor is done."

Ziva swore under her breath as she nodded. She continued to pace until the rest of the team arrived.

"Ziva!" Abby ran towards Ziva, tears running freely down her face. "Oh Ziva I'm so sorry! Is he going to be okay? He has to be okay, oh my goodness, Ziva tell me he'll be okay!"

Ziva embraced Abby warmly, "I do not know Abby, we have to wait."

Ziva swallowed her tears as McGee walked up, "I'm sorry Zee. I'm sure he'll be okay."

Ziva nodded as she, to McGee's surprise, gave him a hug. Even though Ziva wasn't the kind to hug very often, McGee overcame his shock and returned the favour. They pulled apart and McGee nodded at her before stepping away.

Ziva turned to face Gibbs. She saw something she usually didn't in his deep blue eyes, compassion. "I'm so sorry Gibbs, it's all my fault. She meant to shoot me…"

Gibbs silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. He didn't even bother ordering her not to apologize as he embraced her in a hug. "Ziva. It's okay, Tony will be okay."

Ziva nodded, knowing this was not the time or place to argue with him. At that moment the doctor came out. "Family of DiNozzo?"

All four of Tony's co-workers took a deep breath before stepping forward. "Here."

Gibbs knew how hard this was on his team and decided to take the lead, "How is he?"

* * *

**So? What did you think? It's a little different from my other fics so far, but again, this is more of a prologue, the real story starts the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, please review and tell me how I'm doing! **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Okay, so I am sorry that there was a little bit of a delay for updating, but I've been busy and I didn't want to rush an update that wouldn't be as good. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that it was indeed worth the wait. I will try to update a little sooner. :) I want to say thank you for all of the reviews that you have already submitted, I really enjoy them and I do have to say that I am still pretty new to fanfics so if I can improve in any ways (I'm sure I can) feel free to tell me how. :) Thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

_Ziva nodded, knowing this was not the time or place to argue with him. At that moment the doctor came out. "Family of DiNozzo?"_

_All four of Tony's co-workers took a deep breath before stepping forward. "Here."_

_Gibbs knew how hard this was on his team and decided to take the lead, "How is he?"

* * *

  
_

Time seemed to stop as everyone waited for the doctor to answer.

Ziva forced back tears as she realized he was hesitating.

"It is difficult to say at this time, we need to keep him under observation, but Agent DiNozzo's situation doesn't seem to be as grave as first thought."

Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding as the doctor continued. "He has lost a lot of blood and will take time to recover, but he is stable and seems to be doing well."

"Can we visit him?" Abby asked.

The doctor frowned, "Well…"

"Good." Gibbs replied, not giving him time to argue. "Which way?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head, but answered. "Room 108, but he needs his rest so it is best that you let him sleep. Up to three people at a time."

Gibbs and the team just kept walking towards Tony's room, ignoring the doctor. They reached room 108 and Ziva hesitated before opening the door and walking inside.

She was met by a weak "Hey" from Tony.

"The doctor said you were sleeping."

Tony smirked, "The doctor would've kept rambling on to me about stuff I don't understand and tell me I need to be put on desk duty."

Ziva smirked, then turned around to see Gibbs, Abby and McGee talking in the hallway. She wondered why they hadn't come in yet and was about to get them when Tony's hand reached out to her. "Ziva."

Ziva looked down at Tony and fought the tears that came to her eyes, his state wasn't deadly, but it was still her fault he was lying there.

"Ziva it's not your fault."

Ziva didn't even bother asking how he knew she felt that way; they'd been partners for years and had learned to read each other very well. "Yes it is Tony."

Tony tried to push himself up so he could talk to her better, but grunted at the pain that shot through his chest, making Ziva feel even guiltier.

She turned around to leave but Tony's hand grabbed her arm before she could. "Ziva listen to me."

Ziva turned around and faced him but kept her head down and refused to look him in the eyes. Tony noticed this and used his hand to push her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Ziva this isn't your fault."

"Then whose is it Tony? It's not yours and that bullet was heading for me! It is all because of me that you almost died!"

Tony saw the pain and guilt in her eyes and refused to back down. "Ziva, the point is I _didn't_ die. Even if I did die, which I _didn't_, it wouldn't be your fault. It would have been no one's fault but Jeanne's."

Ziva nodded, straightening her back at the sound of Jeanne's name. Ziva knew she was trouble from day one, jealousy may have been a major factor in this, but she still knew Jeanne was up to no good.

Tony saw Ziva put her defences up as soon as he mentioned Jeanne. "Ziva…"

"Tony!" Abby screamed and ran in before he could say anything else. "I was SO worried about you!"

She reached to give him a bear-hug like she so often did, then pulled back realizing the state he was in. "Aww… Tony you are okay right? Like, okay okay, cause if you're not…"

Abby trailed off and Tony merely grinned, "I'm doing great Abby. The doc says I'll recover in no time."

_Liar!_ He silently scolded himself, but even though it hurt Tony was sure his wounds would go away fast enough, there was no reason to worry Abby.

Abby smiled as Tony grinned at her, ensuring him that he made the right choice.

Gibbs walked up to Tony and head-slapped him, "I didn't give you permission to be shot."

Gibbs smirked and Tony grinned, knowing that this was Gibbs' way of letting Tony know everything was going to be okay.

McGee stepped forward, looking a little hesitant. Tony grinned stupidly at him, "How are you feeling?"

Tony knew this was hard for McGee so he bit back a sarcastic retort. "I'm fine Probie."

McGee's face showed relief and Tony chuckled, he looked around the room, "Where did Ziva go?"

Everyone turned around to see that Ziva had left. Abby shrugged, McGee looked confused and Gibbs shook his head slightly. He waited until Abby had both Tony and McGee preoccupied before slipping out of the room in search of Ziva.

He found her staring at the hospital vending machine, she heard him approach, but when she turned to look at him Gibbs was slightly startled at the emptiness in her eyes.

"Ziva?" He questioned carefully, not wanting to set her off. "What's wrong?"

Ziva sighed; her eyes still seemed hollow as she looked at him, defeated. "It is my fault."

Gibbs shook his head, "No Ziver, it's not." He replied, using his nickname for her.

Ziva refused to meet his gaze, "The bullet was heading for me Gibbs. I should be dead right now."

Gibbs shook his head lightly, "No Ziva. You're fine, Tony's fine, everything turned out okay."

Ziva looked up at Gibbs, ready to protest but he saw this and cut her off. His voice was firm, but caring as he began, "Ziva. It is over; blaming yourself doesn't help Tony right now. If you feel guilty, talk it out with Tony. I'm sure that he realizes this isn't your fault, you need to too."

Ziva simply nodded and Gibbs was pleased to see that her eyes were no longer void and emotionless. He wasn't sure what it was that he saw there right now, but anything was better than the emptiness from before.

Ziva and Gibbs walked back to the hospital room just in time to hear Tony ask for Ziva again. Gibbs noted the small smile on her face as she heard this; his annoyance about rule 12 was overruled by his happiness for his agents.

Gibbs allowed himself a small smile as he and Ziva walked in the room.

Upon seeing Ziva, Tony immediately perked up. "Hey Zee-vah."

He flashed her a grin which brought another ghost of a smile upon Ziva's lips. "Hey."

The room went quiet, but it wasn't long before Tony broke the silence. "I'm kinda thirsty; do think the doc will let me stand to get a drink?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony's remark had its' effect and Abby raced out of the room to get him water.

"McGee."

"Yeah Boss?" The younger agent questioned.

"It's time for us to get back to work, Abby too."

McGee nodded, then glanced at the dark-haired woman next to Tony. "What about Ziva?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "She's staying."

Tony's smile grew wider, but Ziva turned around quickly. "What?"

Gibbs shook his head. "You two were the only ones there Ziva. Tony can't write a report so you'll help him do so."

Ziva nodded but didn't say anything as she turned back to Tony who looked slightly put off that she didn't want to stay with him.

Abby walked in and handed Tony his water. She leaned in to give Tony a hug but pulled back quickly when Tony winced, "I am SO sorry!"

"It's okay Abs, I'm fine." Tony assured her, but he could tell the Goth still felt bad.

"Come on Abby, we're going." Gibbs told her, but Abby just looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Now?" She whined but Gibbs merely smirked, that look wasn't going to work this time.

"Now." He confirmed, bringing a frown to Abby's face and a slight smirk to everyone else's.

McGee sighed as he followed a sulking Abby out the door. "Bye Tony, try to keep better care of yourself."

Tony smirked at McGee's comment before looking towards Ziva who stood as far away from him as she possibly. "So Zee-vah…"

He began but Ziva didn't even react to the way he drug out her name, making Tony sigh. As he did Ziva looked up quickly and he noted the concern in her eyes. "Tony?"

"I'm fine Ziva." He said, sounding defeated.

Ziva looked at her watch, "I am going to get a quick drink from the vending machine, if you need anything, just wait until I get back."

Tony smirked, that definitely was a very Ziva thing to say. "Fine." He agreed while watching her leave the room, wondering if she was okay.

Ziva didn't even notice this as she walked away from his room. Upon reaching the vending machine, she placed her forehead against the cool glass. This was going to be a long day.

As if it wasn't enough that she felt incredibly guilty Tony got hurt, she had to stay with him all day and watch him suffer. She still couldn't believe that she almost had the man she loves killed.

Ziva shook her head to correct herself, _loved._ The man she _loved._ She had to let her feelings for him go as it was obvious he didn't feel the same. The way he declared his love for Jeanne right in front of her that morning just proved how clueless he was about her feelings for him, either that or he didn't care.

Ziva sighed and fought back the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her; it was almost too much to think that Tony truly was in love with Jeanne. For three years now, Ziva had dreamed of having Tony love her the way he loved Jeanne, yet the other woman didn't even seem to care that she held the heart of such a great man.

Deciding that it was time to stop wallowing in her sorrows, Ziva began walking back to the hospital room.

She was walking through the door when she saw a weak Tony attempting to walk. "Tony!"

She startled him and Tony jumped, but he didn't have the strength or sturdiness to land properly and he began falling to the ground.

Ziva quickly ran to his side and caught him, grunting under his dead weight. She looked up and both of them noticed how close their faces were.

Tony's dark green eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones as he tried searching her for any signs that she felt the same way, any signs to let him know she cared for him too.

Ziva stared deep into his eyes, then realized that she was only making things harder on herself and pulled back quickly. She laid Tony down on the bed then backed away quickly.

Tony sighed but Ziva was too caught up in her own thoughts to catch the look of disappointment on his face as he watched her back away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: So... I managed to get this chapter up pretty quickly and hope that you all enjoy it. This one is a little bit on the shorter side, but I think that it is, overall, a pretty good chapter. I hope that you agree with me and I also want to say thank you. Thank you all for the reviews that you have submitted. They really make me happy and I love hearing back from you. So again, thank you so much for reviewing, and please feel free to continue. I love hearing back from you all and I really want to know how I'm doing. If you have any constructive criticism I am thankful for that too, I am a newer writer and I am sure that there are many ways in which I can improve. :) Thank you all for reading and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

Helping Tony write his report did nothing but make Ziva relive the events of the day.

Looking back all she could see were the many things she could have done to avoid Tony getting hurt. It also reminded her of Tony's words to Jeanne.

"_I love you Jeanne, say you love me too."_

Ziva shook her head, wishing the memory away.

Why did Tony have to love her? She shot him so it wasn't like she loved him back, why couldn't he love someone who loved him back? Why couldn't he love her?

Ziva sighed, knowing that this was all wishful thinking.

She had really thought that Tony was over Jeanne, but even when Jeanne had a gun trained on Ziva, threatening her life, Tony chose Jeanne.

It didn't matter to him that she was willing to kill Ziva. Even after seeing Jeanne's true colours Tony chose her over Ziva.

Ziva sighed as she looked at the now-sleeping Tony. As if he could feel her watching him, Tony opened his eyes.

"I see your finally awake." Ziva began.

Tony only groaned in response, causing Ziva to worry. "Do you need the doctor?" She asked while pushing herself out of her seat.

Tony shook his head, "Naw, I'm fine." He flashed her his famous 'DiNozzo grin' to prove his point. He watched as she looked at him, clearly debating whether she should get the doctor anyways.

Finally she caved and sat down, "Fine, but if I think you need the doctor I _will_ get him immediately."

Tony nodded and grinned, he liked it when Ziva was so protective of him, he liked it when she tried to make sure he was okay.

Tony's grin disappeared as he thought of how she was always protecting someone else; she never got to be protected.

Tony sighed, if he was able, he'd protect her whenever he got the chance, he'd always make sure that she was okay.

He hadn't minded taking a few bullets for her because he knew that doing so ensured her safety.

Tony tried to suppress the panic that welled up whenever he thought back to yesterday's events and the way he almost lost her.

"So Tony will you tell me what is bothering you?" Ziva said, interrupting Tony's thoughts.

He tried to play dumb and grinned, "Nothing is bothering me Zee-vah."

Ziva looked at him, "Do not try to play coin with me Tony."

"Coy." He corrected automatically.

This made Ziva roll her eyes. "Whatever, do not try and change the subject."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I am not trying to change the subject, there is nothing bothering me."

"Fine!" Ziva shot back. "Don't bother to open up! Keep it all shut inside like you always do!"

Tony smirked, "You're kidding me right?" Judging by the look on her face she wasn't. "Come on Ziva! We both know that you are not one to talk! You _never _open up to anyone! Expect me to tell you about everything, yet you _always_ keep me at a distance!"

Ziva's face hardened. "This is not about me Tony. This is about you."

Tony sighed, "This _is _about you Ziva! You can't expect me to open up when you refuse to do the same!"

Ziva glared at Tony, "When you grew up the way I did, you _have_ to keep people at arms length. Doing other wise gets you both killed."

Tony felt his anger disappear as he heard Ziva's explanation. Even though he wished she would open up to him more, he had to remember that she grew up differently than him; she'd had a hard life. "We're not in Israel Ziva, maybe it's time you let someone in."

Tony's words were barely above a whisper, but they didn't go unheard by Ziva. "It's not that easy Tony, and you could never understand."

Tony reached out to her, but Ziva rejected his touch and left the room, unable to hear Tony's small, "I just wish you'd let me try."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you think it was worth a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: So... I managed to get this chapter up pretty quickly and hope that you all enjoy it. It's another shorter chapter but I will try to get an extra long one out tomorrow since this one and the last have been so short. I hope that you all enjoy this story (other than the short chapter which I am working on getting longer.) I really appreciated all of your reviews and they made me SO happy, I was grinning ear to ear. :D Again, thank you all for your reviews  


* * *

Tony sighed. It had been a week since Ziva stormed out of his hospital room and she still hadn't come back to see him.

Tony was worried that this time she wouldn't forgive him. He'd spent the past week going over their conversation, wondering when things began taking such an ugly turn. He ran his hand through hair, it was all his fault.

All Ziva had done is try to make sure he was okay, then he went off yelling at her about opening up. Ziva hadn't done anything, she was just being the supportive partner she always was, so what had made him so angry? What made him go off life that?

"Hey." Ziva's voice shattered his thoughts.

Tony looked up and a huge grin appeared on his face as he saw her standing there.

_Finally_.

"Hey." Ziva looked at him a little oddly, then focused her gaze on the ground, "I'm sorry."

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. _Ziva _was apologizing? She didn't even do anything, it was all his fault!

"It's okay. I'm sorry too."

Ziva nodded, acknowledging his apology, then tried to return to normal conversation. "The doctor says you may leave tomorrow."

Tony grinned, "Yeah. It's been a long week but apparently the shots weren't as bad as they thought. The one only grazed me and the other missed all my organs, it barely even went in at all."

Ziva nodded and smirked, "So basically you stayed in the hospital a full week for scratches?"

Tony grinned, this was more like the Ziva he knew. "Well, Zee-vah, it's worse than a cut. I mean, the one bullet went almost a full inch in!"

Ziva looked at him, "Are you serious? They kept you in here for this long when the bullet didn't even go in a full inch!"

Tony rolled his eyes and raised his arms in defeat, "Whatever Zee, at least you weren't the one stuck in this bed for a whole week!"

Ziva's face sobered instantly and Tony regretted his words. "What's the matter Zee?"

Ziva looked up at Tony, there was nothing but care in his voice so she dared to ask. "Why Tony?"

Tony looked at her, confused. "What do you mean why?"

Ziva swallowed, trying to get words past the sudden lump in her throat. "Those bullets were meant for me, why did you jump in front?"

_Because I love you, why can't you see that? _

"Uh..." Tony fought to find the right words, Ziva looked up at him expectantly, making him that much more nervous. "Just cause.... We're partners." Tony sighed inwardly, how many times had he used that line? How many more times would he use it before he told the truth?

Ziva hid the disappointment on her face, if that wasn't an invitation for him to tell her how he truly felt, what is? _He doesn't love me._ There was no other reason as to why Tony would constantly shoot down her hints. "Well, I just want to thank you Tony. If you hadn't taken those bullets, I would be dead."

Tony's face visibly paled at the thought. He knew that the bullets were meant for Ziva, but the thought never crossed his mind as to what would happen if he didn't jump in front of her.

_Ziva would be dead right now._ Tony's eyes went wide even thinking about the possibility. He realized how lucky they both were, he was so close to losing her. Tony watched as she turned around and silently made her way towards the door. _She could die any moment. I don't want her to die without knowing how I feel, I don't want her to die at all._

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you."

Ziva's eyes went wide and she turned around quickly at Tony's admission. Tony tried to decipher the look in her eyes, but panicked when he couldn't.

"I took the bullet because I love you, I love all you guys. You, Abby, McGee, just don't tell the Probie I said that or he might take advantage of it." Tony flashed her a fake grin to cover up his anger towards himself.

_Coward! _

Tony silently scolded himself for his weakness, he finally got the courage to tell Ziva how he felt, then backed down only seconds later, implying that he loved her like he loved the rest of the team. Tony watched as Ziva rid her face of all emotion, blocking him and everyone else out. She simply nodded before walking out of the room, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. _What have I done?

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Okay, so I am sorry that the last two chapters were so short, but I tried to make it up with a longer one this time. :) I want to thank you all so very much for the reviews that you have submitted, they make me feel so good! :) I also want to thank you all for simply reading my story, it has been very hectic lately because we have four HUGE projects in school, have to do all the work at home, and only got about a week to get all four done. So that is the reason why my chapters have been a little shorter lately, and not quite as up to standard as I would've liked, but I am doing my best with the time I have. This chapter wasn't written the best, but I think that it is still pretty good, it has some interesting events that I'm sure will surprise you, but I won't say anything else other than thank you for your patience, please review and most importantly enjoy!  


* * *

Ziva got out of her car and slammed the door. Why did Gibbs have to send _her_ to pick Tony up from the hospital? Sure she was his partner, but why couldn't someone else do it? After yesterday's events she wasn't sure if she could face him without breaking into tears.

It was hard to believe that it had been a full day since Tony broke her heart, the pain was just as unbearable now as it was then. She had gotten her hopes up so high when Tony said he loved her, that one minute was the highlight of her life. He had said the words she'd been waiting to hear ever since she met him. It was hard to believe how right it felt when he said that, she'd never been so happy in her whole life as she was when he said he loved her. Then he had to break her heart and say that he loved her like he loved Abby and McGee!

How, after all these years, could Tony still look at her as nothing more than a friend? The only silver lining to Tony breaking her heart was the fact that she now knew where he truly stood on their relationship, even if it wasn't where she wanted it to be.

Ziva walked into the elevator and, after the elevator doors closed, sunk to the floor. Why did this have to happen to her? She was Ziva David, daughter of the Director of Mossad and trained assassin; she was never supposed to feel like this.

She was trained to keep her feelings hidden and her emotions under control, she was never meant to fall in love. The elevator doors opened and Ziva got up quickly, unwilling to let others see her in this weak state. Walking towards Tony's room Ziva_'s _uneasiness rose, she forced herself to continue. She paused to take a deep breath before pushing the door open and heading towards the bed.

"Ready to go?" She asked, her face and voice rid of all emotion.

Tony looked up at her, unsure why she was acting so oddly. "Something wrong?"

Ziva shook her head and forced herself not to show how much it hurt that he didn't even know what he did. "Nothing, but we are expected back at the office immediately so I would appreciate it if you would hurry up."

Tony picked up his small bag of possessions Abby brought him, "Ready."

Ziva nodded curtly before turning around and heading out the door. She had already hit the button when Tony arrived at the elevator, panting slightly. Ziva winced, she'd forgotten that even thought the hospital was releasing Tony, he still needed to recover. Her expression softened some, "Sorry, I'll slow down a little."

Tony just nodded, not trusting his voice. The elevator appeared and they walked in. Each one faced the doors, and neither one noticed the longing glances the other sent their way. They both kept quiet until they arrived at NCIS headquarters where Tony broke the silence. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we just going to pretend everything is okay?"

Ziva glared at him, "Yes."

Tony stopped at the look she gave him. He was unsure of what to make of it. She looked angry, confused, but the emotion that Tony noticed the most was pain. "Ziva..."

He began but Ziva cut him off, "It is nothing Tony. Let's go."

She walked away before Tony had the chance to react. He ran after her but just barely made it in time to slip through the closing elevator doors. He inhaled deeply to calm himself before pressing the emergency button, causing the elevator to come to a stop. Tony turned to her. "Ziva tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care?" She snapped, the ferocity in her voice making Tony take a step back. It was only the look in her eyes that told Tony she was acting out of pain, not anger. He stepped closer but Ziva backed away from him and pressed the button to start the elevator again. They rode in silence until Tony stopped the elevator again.

Turning to Ziva he began, "Get mad at me, that's fine, but tell me what's wrong."

Ziva glared at him, but once she saw Tony wasn't backing down she finally threatened, "Back off before I am forced to hurt you."

Tony continued to stare her down, the care in his eyes threatened to sent her over the edge. She dropped her gaze and mumbled, "It's nothing. I am sorry for being in such a bad mood."

Tony looked at her but realized he wasn't going to get anything more out of her so he nodded and got the elevator going again. He already noticed a difference from only a few minutes ago and figured something happened on her way to the hospital that she needed to get out of her system. Ziva smiled at him, confirming his thoughts, she seemed much happier.

The elevator doors opened and Tony wasn't even able to step out into the bullpen before Abby threw herself towards him in a huge hug. "I missed you SO much Tony, we ALL did! It's great to have you back, I bet you're excited to be out of the hospital cause I know I would be if I were you and..."

"Abby." Gibbs voice interrupted Abby's rambling on. She hugged Tony one more time, not noticing the way his face grew a little red from lack of oxygen, before letting go.

Gibbs stepped forward and smirked, "Welcome back DiNozzo."

Tony grinned and nodded enthusiastically, then looked towards McGee. "What no hug Probie?"

Tony grinned at the younger agent's misfortune as McGee turned red. His grin disappeared however when Ziva's elbow met his stomach. Tony doubled over in pain, yet he still couldn't help but grin, Ziva was back to her normal self. He wiped the grin off his face as he straightened and playfully glared at her, "What was that for?!"

He feigned innocence but Ziva merely rolled her eyes, "McGee was actually worried about you, be nice to him."

Tony flashed his famous 'DiNozzo grin' as he looked at the red-faced McGee. "That so Probie?"

Tony's smirk disappeared when Gibbs' hand met with the back of his head, "Let it go DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss." Tony quickly replied. It was only a matter of moments before everything returned to normal. Abby was down in her lab, McGee was with her, Gibbs was on a coffee-run and Tony and Ziva sat at their desks, trying to catch up on the paperwork they were so far behind in.

Tony groaned as he leaned back in his chair, making Ziva look up in concern, wondering if he was in pain because of his chest.

After realizing he was okay, she went back to her work, but it wasn't long before Tony threw a ball of paper in her direction. Much to Tony's disappointment and Ziva's amusement, he missed by about two feet, making Ziva look up at him and grin.

"That the best you can do?" She asked, taking pleasure in his failure.

Tony rolled his eyes, "No Zee-vah, I was merely trying to catch your attention, not actually hit you."

Ziva's eyes were sparkling with mischief, making Tony suck in his breath as he realized how beautiful she was. Ziva, however, didn't notice this and simply smirked, "Okay Tony, you have my attention, what is it you wanted to say?"

She noticed the doubt in Tony's eyes before he grinned, "Just gonna ask if you think Gibbs is really getting coffee the whole time he goes on these coffee-runs." Tony felt a slap on the back of his head and groaned when Gibbs walked past, "That's exactly where I go DiNozzo, now back to work before you find yourself _without_ work."

Tony gulped at the threat and sat straight at his desk. "Sorry Boss."

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs shot out, and Tony nodded, "Sor-- Right Boss, won't happen again."

"Better not." Gibbs smirked as Tony bent over his computer, typing furiously under Gibbs' watchful eyes.

~~~NCIS~~~

Close to the end of the day Tony slowly made his way over to Ziva's desk. "So... You have time for a drink?"

Ziva looked at him and considered his offer, she wanted to make getting over him as easy on herself as possible, but it was his first day back. "Sure." She agreed as she grabbed her bag. "McGee you coming?"

Tony tried to hide his disappointment when McGee complied, Tony had meant for tonight to be an outing with only him and Ziva, but the damage was done now. An hour later and Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby were sitting at the bar counter.

"Another round over here!" Abby called to the bartender but Tony protested. "Are you sure that's a good idea Abs? I mean we've already had quite a few." Abby waved him off, "What's the matter Tony, can't take a couple of drinks?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "That's not it, I just don't wanna get drunk and suffer from a massive hangover tomorrow, Gibbs will kill me if I'm late for my first full day back." In reality, Tony just didn't want drink too much, he didn't trust himself drunk around Ziva. It was hard enough to hide his feelings for her sober.

"Oh come on Tony don't be a party pee." Tony grinned and Abby burst out in a hysterical laughter at Ziva's mistake, a sure sign the forensic specialist was drunk.

"What?" Ziva asked innocently, making it very hard for Tony to fight his urge to kiss her.

"Party pooper, Ziva."

The Mossad officer merely rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Tony groaned as the bartender placed another drink in front of him. Abby raised her glass, "I...." Everyone looked at her, but Abby grinned stupidly, "I don't know what I was going to say anymore!"

Both Tony and McGee noticed the way Abby's speech was slurred. "Here Abby, I'll drive you home." McGee offered. Abby grinned widely at him, "Reaaaally? Are we having a sleepover 'night?"

McGee blushed furiously, "Uh.... I think I'll go home tonight Abs."

Abby pouted as McGee placed his coat over her shoulders and ushered her outside. Tony looked at Ziva and grinned, "Guess the Probie's in for an interesting time."

Ziva smirked at Tony, "Nothing will happen between them tonight." She said certainly.

Tony, however, looked skeptical, "And how are you so sure? We both know about their feelings for eachother, maybe it'll only take a drunk Abby to let it slip about how she feels and they could be a couple again."

Ziva looked at him, "No... I do not believe that anything will happen between them... that is, not tonight."

Tony looked at her, "And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because he loves her and he wouldn't ever sleep with her while she wasn't in her right mind." Tony looked at Ziva, stunned, he opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and took another sip of his drink.

Another half hour later and Tony noticed the way Ziva seemed tipsy. "Come on Ziva, I'll take you home."

Ziva looked at him amused, "Is that your bessst pick up line Tony?"

Tony blushed, that wasn't the way he meant it. "Come on Ziva, you're slurring your S's, I'll drive you to your place."

Ziva looked at him and giggled, "I'm not sssslurrring my Sss's."

Tony sighed, "Whatever Ziva, I'm driving you, there's no way you're driving home like this."

Ziva frowned slightly at him while she asked, "Why won't you let me drive?"

Tony looked at her and took a breath, "Because Ziva, your driving is impaired enough while you're sober."

Ziva flashed him a smile as she giggled, "You will take me home, yes?"

Tony nodded and helped her off the stool. He supported Ziva as they made their way to his car. Tony helped her inside and buckled her in. He leaned over her to snap the buckle in place, and unfortunately for him, Ziva got the idea to stroke his hair. "You have soft hair Tony."

He jumped at her touch, and his head hit the top of the car ceiling, which made Ziva giggle. Tony closed the car door and rubbed his head as he made his way to the driver's seat. Ziva stroking his hair was already weakening his defences, but Tony knew he had to stay strong--he cared too much about Ziva to mess it all up in one night.

He got in the car and began to drive. He reached Ziva's apartment in about ten minutes. Tony got out of the car and opened Ziva's door, he helped support her as she stood up and he helped hold her up as they made their way inside. After a very long trip in the elevator--during which Ziva tried multiple times to touch Tony's hair again--they finally made it to her door.

Tony gently helped Ziva sit down while he fumbled through his wallet to find the spare set of keys Ziva had given him for emergencies. He unlocked the door and flipped the lights on. He turned around to help Ziva in when he realized she had fallen asleep.

He leaned down and scooped Ziva up in his arms, then carried her into her bedroom. Tony placed her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over top of her. Pulling back, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Tony leaned in slightly and placed a light kiss on her forehead, causing Ziva to wake up. "Tony???"

She mumbled and Tony nodded, "Sorry Sweetcheeks, didn't mean to wake you."

Ziva grinned as she sat up, now fully awake. "Are you staying with me tonight?"

Tony shook his head, "Not when you're drunk."

Ziva looked so disappointed Tony felt guilty immediately, "I'll see you tomorrow though, okay?"

"You're leaving me?" Tony began pulling back, knowing he needed to get out of this situation before he did something they'd both regret. Then he made the mistake of looking in her eyes. The same eyes he'd been staring into for such a long time, searching for any sign that she felt the same way as he did, right now he found his answer.

Her eyes shone with love for him and Tony felt the magnetic pull they had on him, before he realized what he was doing, he had leaned in and was in the middle of the most passionate kiss he'd ever had. He could feel her hunger for him and he pulled her closer. Her small groan pulled him out of his trance and he pulled away.

Tony could see the pain in her eyes, but he loved her too much to do this now. "Ziva... This isn't you. I won't take advantage of you like this."

Ziva reached for him as he began waking away. "Why don't you want me Tony?"

The look on her face was breaking his heart, but Tony refused to use her like this, "Trust me Ziva, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." With that he left her, refusing to look back, knowing that doing so might mean he didn't leave until the morning.

Tony locked her apartment door, then leaned his forehead against it, his soft whisper went unheard in the sleeping building. "I love you Ziva, walking away right now was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope that you all liked this chapter, despite the sad twist at the end, but at least you got a kiss! :) Please review, I love it when you do and even though I have some ideas, I am open to other ideas. :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Hey! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been a little crazy lately and so I haven't had enough time to write. I will try to update more often. Again, I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews and also for reading the story. Both make me incredibly happy. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!  


* * *

Ziva groaned as she woke up the next morning. She had a major headache and only a vague memory of last night.

Rolling out of bed she saw a cell phone next to her bed. She picked it up and looked it over, feeling her anger rise as she realized it was Tony's.

Tony was in her bedroom last night, and considering that this was her _bedroom_ and she was drunk the night before….

Ziva fought the urge to find Tony and start beating on him for taking advantage of her.

_How could he do this to me when I was drunk? Why can't I even remember sleeping with him?_

Ziva sighed in frustration, not only did Tony sleep with her when she was weak, she couldn't even remember it. This was just great.

She had ruined her partnership for a night she couldn't even recall. Deciding that this needed to be dealt with before they got to work, Ziva skipped her morning run and chose to go to Tony's apartment.

She jumped through the shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt then grabbed her keys while heading out the door, the murderous look on her face never disappearing the whole time.

She couldn't believe he had taken advantage of her like this. It was only a matter of minutes before Ziva was pounding on Tony's door. T

he door opened and Ziva found herself staring into the eyes of a very tired looking Tony. He noticed the fire in her eyes and did his best to defuse the situation, "Look Zi—"

He was cut off by Ziva's voice, "NO TONY! _You _ look! I can't believe that you did that! I was drunk! How could you sleep with me then?! I can't believe you!"

Tony looked at her, confused. "Wait Ziva, I don't think you understand…"

Ziva cut him off again, "I _know _I don't understand Tony! I could _never_ understand how you could do these things!"

Tony knew it was a dumb move, but he needed to quiet her so he could explain. He covered her mouth with his hand as he began, "I didn't sleep with you."

The fire in her eyes flared up even more. "Yeah? Then why was your phone next to my bed?!"

Tony took a step back at the murderous look in her eyes, stuttering over his next words, "I…. Look… I'm sorry. It's a misunderstanding I didn't sleep with you I _swear!_ You were drunk so I drove you home. You couldn't stand up properly so I helped you walk, when we got to your apartment I helped you sit down on the ground so you didn't fall while I unlocked the door, then when I looked down you were asleep. I picked you up and put you in your bed… You woke up and wanted me to stay but I didn't want to take advantage of you so I walked away. I must've dropped my phone when I tucked you in!"

His eyes were pleading with her to believe him, and Ziva felt her anger slowly fade away. "So nothing happened between us last night?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

In a way she was glad that Tony hadn't used her, but another part of her was wondering why Tony didn't want her. He never said no to anyone, if he did so to her… He really didn't love her. Ziva felt her heart sink and her anger rise at this thought. She looked at Tony and saw hesitation in his eyes.

"Well… I mean it was no big deal…"

Ziva glared at him. "What was it?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

Tony gulped but knew he couldn't lie about something like this. "We kissed."

He saw a bunch of emotions pass over Ziva's face. Shock, pain, anger, and what he'd like to believe was a happy face before she turned mad again. "I see."

Ziva said, her voice showing no emotion. "And tell me this… who initiated this kiss?"

Tony gulped again, this was not good. How was he going to explain this?

"I did. Look Ziva I'm sorry I pulled apart when I realized what was happening but…."

_But what? I kissed her because I couldn't fight my feelings anymore, but I can't tell her that! _

"But it was a mistake."

That was a lie and Tony knew it, he also hated himself for saying so as Ziva's face contorted in pain before returning to the neutral state she used when she was hiding her feelings.

He began again, "Look Zee I'm sorry, I shouldn't of kissed you it's just… I had a couple drinks too ya know?"

Tony closed his eyes, he was an idiot and a coward for blaming the alcohol, which he didn't even have enough of to compromise his decisions.

"I forgive you Tony."

He sighed in relief as he heard this, then felt like a knife was cutting his heart into his heart at her next words.

"It was a dumb mistake caused by alcohol, both our judgements were clouded and it meant nothing." Ziva said the words, but she didn't believe them. She knew that it was true for Tony, but the kiss that she was only starting to remember was already the happiest moment of her life, making this one the worst.

"Ziva…" Tony began. He didn't know if she meant the words she just said, but it was time that he finally admitted just how much the kiss meant to him, how much _she_ meant to him. He lost his voice from nervousness, and just as he found it again a third female voice broke the silence. "TONY! COME BACK TO BED!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please review! (Sorry for the sad twist at the end, but I have to keep it interesting.) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sacr

Chapter: 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Hey! I am so sorry for taking so long to update but whenever I tried to log on, the website said there were technical issues. So sorry for the wait, but there was nothing I could do about it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it didn't turn out quite as well as I would've liked, but I still hope you like it. I won't give anything away, just that this is probably not what you expected with the last ending. :p Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

"It was a dumb mistake caused by alcohol, both our judgements were clouded and it meant nothing." Ziva said the words, but she didn't believe them. She knew that it was true for Tony, but the kiss that she was only starting to remember was already the happiest moment of her life, making this one the worst.

"Ziva..." Tony began.. He didn't know if she meant the words she just said, but it was time that he finally admitted just how much the kiss meant to him, how much _she_ meant to him. He lost his voice from nervousness, and just as he found it again, a third voice broke the silence.

"TONY! COME BACK TO BED!"

* * *

Tony's eyes went wide as he realized how bad this must all sound to Ziva. "Wait, it's not what you think. I—"

Ziva cut him off. "It is fine Tony. Why should it bother me that you had another one night stand? I do have to go now though; I missed my morning run so I could yell at you."

She grinned but Tony knew that she was hiding something. "Wait Ziva."

She turned around to look at him, but he could tell by the blank expression on her face that she was hiding her emotions, something was wrong.

"You don't understand she's—"

"Tony" The voice called again, Tony turned to look at the figure emerging from his bedroom. He ignored her and turned to look at Ziva again, only she was long gone.

"Tony…" The voice called again, making Tony turn around in anger.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, frightening his cousin.

"I was just going to say that Mom wouldn't like knowing that you were just shot and already walking, you should lie down in bed."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Whatever Maria, I told both you and Aunt Josephine that I was okay."

Maria stared at him, "Who was that?" She asked, nodding her head towards the still-open door.

Tony slammed the door, startling his cousin. Offering no apology he simply muttered, "It's letting a draft in."

Maria put her hands on her hips, "Tony."

Tony mocked her and put his hands on his hips, returning the look she was sending him. "Maria."

Maria simply rolled her eyes, "Who was it?"

Tony copied her again as he rolled his eyes, "You always think you know everything, you tell me."

Maria glared at him, "Anthony DiNozzo you tell me who was at that door right now before I call Mom and tell her that not only were you walking around and not listening to me when I tell you that you need rest, I'll also tell her that you are hiding some sort of woman from us."

Maria stopped glaring at him and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "How long do you think it would take her to fly all the way back to the States from her trip to Italy anyways?"

Tony threw his hands up in surrender, "FINE!"

He forced his voice back to normal volume, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Maria smirked, pleased with herself for getting Tony to talk, "Who was that at the door?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "It was nothing."

Maria walked over to the phone and began punching in different numbers, she shook her head as she began, "I don't think that Mom will be too happy that she has to leave Italy, seeing as she just got there, but I'm sure she'll take the next flight available if she isn't assured that you're okay."

Tony sighed, "Okay! Her name is Ziva."

Maria smirked, she was still able to manipulate him when she wanted to. "And???"

Tony looked down, "And she's my partner…" Maria's face lit up and Tony quickly added to his sentence. "She's my partner at NCIS. She's a liaison officer for Mossad, been here for… about three years now." He dared to look at Maria, "That's pretty much everything."

Maria smirked, "That's not the whole story."

Maria looked at him, not buying his story. "And that's all she is?"

"Yes." Tony lied, but he still didn't fool Maria, who looked at him sceptically.

"You always have looked down when you lie."

Tony grinned as he fought back against the heat that was slowly making its way up his neck. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't lie then."

"Tony…" Maria said in a tone that told him she was annoyed, but still cared and wanted to ensure that he was okay.

Tony just gave her a look that said the conversation was over.

Maria appeared a little hurt but nodded. "Anyways. You distracted me from my original argument, you have to get back in bed and rest for as long as you can before you leave for work."

Tony sighed but nodded, thankful she hadn't pressed him further about Ziva.

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony raced out of the elevator and sat down at his desk, hoping Gibbs wouldn't notice he was late.

"Where's Gibbs?" He asked Ziva, who he found himself alone in the bullpen with.

Ziva didn't even bother to look up as she explained, "Coffee run."

Tony nodded, he couldn't help but notice the coldness in her voice, something was definitely wrong. He shrugged off his coat and threw it over his chair before sauntering over to her desk, then stood there impatiently while she never even bothered to acknowledge his presence.

"Ziva."

"Tony."

Ziva still wouldn't look at him, so Tony finally sighed and walked back over to his desk. He wished that she would just tell him what was bothering her, maybe he could help.

He slumped down in his chair and waited a few minutes before breaking the awkward silence. "So you left kind of quick this morning…" He trailed off, waiting for her explanation.

Ziva refused to make eye contact as she stated, "I told you, I had to go for a run. The argument was over so I had no reason to be there."

Tony nodded, then leaned back in his chair, "I should probably take offense. You know, about the whole you thinking I would take advantage of you while you're drunk thing."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned when Ziva finally looked at him. His smiled disappeared, however, at her response. "Well Tony, with a reputation like yours you can't blame me."

Tony pretended that what she said didn't hurt. He grinned to cover up the pain. He'd been trying desperately to show her that he was over his playboy days. He found who he was looking for and didn't need the one night stands anymore.

"That's not true about me anymore Ziva." He said, trying to make her understand how much he'd matured since he first met her—how much he'd matured _for_ _her._

Ziva simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, the female voice from your bedroom this morning didn't exactly say 'commitment' Tony."

Tony didn't notice the way she too was hiding her pain, the pain of seeing him with another woman.

He sat up straight to protest, "Wait. That's not fair. I didn't sleep with her."

Ziva just looked at him and Tony could tell that she didn't believe him. "What about the 'come back to bed' line Tony? I believe that means she was in your bed which causes one to assume…"

Tony cut her off. "Wait Ziva. I swear I didn't sleep with her. That 'voice' was my cousin. My aunt sent her over to help take care of me 'cause I got shot and all. I tried to tell them I don't need help, but… well, my aunt is stubborn."

Ziva looked a little surprised but got over her shock quickly and nodded, "I am sorry Tony, I should have believed you."

Tony smirked as he went back to work, it wasn't very often that Ziva was the one to have to apologize.

He looked up and groaned at the huge stack of paperwork in front of him. Silently, he crumpled up a piece of scrap paper and launched it towards Ziva, then looked back at his paper as if nothing had happened.

Tony smirked, but began to worry when Ziva still hadn't said anything. He looked up to see her desk was empty.

Before he got the chance to do anything, however, Ziva had pushed his chair in closer to the desk and was leaning over his shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that." Tony's heart was hammering, both from being startled and her nearness, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Since when do you tell me what to do Tony?" She asked as she leaned in a little further over his shoulder, putting her face directly next to his and causing Tony to hold his breath. "Well?"

Tony was saved from answering when Gibbs appeared and head-slapped them both. "DiNozzo stop bothering your partner and David..." Ziva looked at him innocently. "As much of a pain DiNozzo can be, I need him in one piece."

Ziva nodded reluctantly, Tony winced and Gibbs smirked. It was this moment that McGee walked out of the elevator with an Italian woman.

"Uh... Tony? Someone's here to see you." McGee said before walking towards his desk and sitting down.

Tony looked up in surprise. "Maria?"

His cousin grinned widely at him and began. "I thought that I would see the place you work."

She leaned in and gave him a hug, then whispered for his ears alone, "I thought you could introduce me to your co-workers."

Tony rolled his eyes, he knew his cousin and by co-workers she meant Ziva.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope it was worth the wait! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: So... I am pretty happy with this chapter, a lot of team interaction. I am also kinda proud for updating so quickly, and I want to thank you all so much for your reviews, they're part of what made me update so quickly! Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy!  


* * *

Tony looked up in surprise. "Maria?"

His cousin grinned widely at him and began. "I thought that I would see the place you work."

She leaned in and gave him a hug, then whispered for his ears alone, "I thought you could introduce me to your co-workers."

Tony rolled his eyes, he knew his cousin and by co-workers she meant Ziva.

* * *

Maria began pulling away but Tony pulled her closer for a moment and whispered. "No! You're not meeting the team! We're leaving right now!"

They pulled apart and smiled so sweetly at each other no one would ever think that they were fighting. "Maria it's great to see you, I guess you're here a little early for our lunch appointment, but I can leave now anyways."

He smiled at the team. "Bye. I'm taking my break."

The team nodded and gave slight waves but Maria was stubborn.

"Wait Tony. I know I'm early for our appointment, I'm sorry but there was less traffic then I thought there would be. I'm not quite hungry yet so I can just wait here until it's the time we agreed on."

Tony gave her 'a look' but she just smiled and looked around, then walked up to Ziva's desk and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Maria, Tony's cousin. I figure I may as well say hello seeing as Tony isn't introducing me."

Ziva smirked, she liked Maria already, especially the way she handled Tony. Standing up she shook the other woman's hand and smiled, "I am Ziva David, Tony's partner."

Maria looked at her and Ziva wondered what the look in her eyes meant. Tony stepped in before Maria could say something. Ziva noticed that he seemed a little nervous, but she figured it was her imagination.

Tony cleared his throat. "Uh... So yeah, this is Ziva. And this..." Tony pointed to the now-standing McGee, "Is McGee, Probie or Elf Lord, whatever you want to call him... OW!"

Tony shot daggers at Maria who had elbowed him in the stomach. "That wasn't nice." Maria stated, then looked at McGee. "Hi, I'm Maria, Tony's cousin."

McGee smiled shyly at her and Maria got the feeling that he was nice person. She shook his hand then turned to the last man standing before her. "Hi, I'm Maria."

The man looked at her and smirked, he was obviously enjoying the way she dealt with Tony. "I'm Gibbs, Tony's boss."

They shook hands and Maria looked at Tony. "I thought you said you were in charge."

Tony's face visibly reddened as he stuttered, "I.... uh, I... Well, the thing is... that was a couple years ago when Gibbs left for a while, he came back though."

Maria smirked as she looked around, no one else was buying his story either.

"Sure." Was the only response she gave.

"So anyways... I think that now would be a good time to go..." Tony began but Maria shot him a look that let him know there was more to come.

"Wait! It would be rude to leave without asking anyone else if they want to come along..." She smirked at Tony, then turned to the team, "Would any of you like to join us for lunch? It's just a few doors down I'm sure you've all been there plenty of times before."

Maria noticed the way Tony was looking more and more like a trapped animal, looking desperately for any way out, but if her cousin wasn't going to tell her what she needed to know, she'd have to resort to other options.

"I'm going to stay here, but Ziva and McGee will go with." Gibbs replied, answering for everyone.

Maria nodded and McGee and Ziva smirked, the only one who seemed to have a problem with this arrangement was Tony.

~~~NCIS~~~

It wasn't long before Tony, Ziva, Maria and McGee were all walking into the coffee shop only a few doors down from NCIS headquarters. They all got in line to pay, but Maria would have none of it.

"This is ridiculous, we invited you to lunch, Tony will pay."

Tony groaned while Ziva and McGee smirked, Ziva couldn't help but like Maria.

"Wait. I think that technically it was Maria who invited everyone, why am I paying?" Tony tried to protest but was soon quieted when Maria looked at him.

"Well Tony, I guess I could pay, but I can't promise that I won't be a little annoyed and 'accidentally' let one of your embarrassing childhood stories spill."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, my treat."

McGee left for the bathroom as Ziva and Maria made their way to a small table. They sat down and it wasn't long before Maria was taking advantage of Tony's absence. "So… What's my cousin like at work?"

Ziva simply looked at Maria and rolled her eyes, "Pretty much like he's been all of today. Jokes a lot, grins to get out of trouble and complains… A LOT."

Maria nodded and smiled, "Yeah, pretty much seems like the same Tony I've always known. Still quote every single movie ever known to man?"

Ziva laughed and nodded, "Yes, but tell me this, has he always been so obsessed with proper English?"

Maria looked at her and Ziva explained, "I, as you already know, am not originally American. English is one of several languages that I speak and so I often mix up my idioms. Tony seems to get such joy from correcting me."

Maria rolled her eyes, "I don't think he cares about the grammar, he loves to prove others wrong."

Ziva smiled, "That does seem like Tony… Anyways, I want to say that I like the way you handle him, he doesn't get away with anything when you're around."

Maria laughed. "Well, I always have enjoyed manipulating him. But something tells me that you and Gibbs keep him under control at work."

The Mossad Officer smirked. "I guess you could say that. Gibbs definitely keeps him in line, giving him head-slaps when he does or says something stupid, so he gets a lot of those."

Both women giggled at this remark as Tony walked up.

"What'cha talking about?" He asked casually but the curiosity in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Nothing." Ziva and Maria answered together, nothing but sweetness in both their smiles and voices.

"Right…" Tony looked from one to the other; knowing by both their reactions and Maria's personality that he was the topic of interest.

Setting the drinks down, he chose the seat next to Ziva, which earned him a small eyebrow-raise from his cousin.

Ziva didn't seem to notice however, as she reached over and grabbed her coffee. "Thank you Tony."

"No problem." He flashed her his famous 'DiNozzo grin' and Ziva rolled her eyes, not willing to let him realize just how affected she was by that smile.

Maria watched in silence as Tony glanced secretively at Ziva, she couldn't help but notice the warmth in his eyes.

"Tony." She began, and Tony's eyes snapped back to her quickly.

"Hmmm?"

She smirked as Tony blushed, knowing he'd been caught.

_Since when does Tony blush for being caught looking at a woman? _

"Do you come here often?"

Tony nodded. "Uh… yeah, pretty much everyday. At least one of us will go for a coffee run, Gibbs most often, he's addicted to coffee."

Maria nodded. "Just wondering. So Ziva…"

Ziva looked at Maria and raised her eyebrows to show she was listening so Maria continued. "I'm kind of new to town and only know Tony, and now you. I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie sometime, you know, help me get used to the city."

Ziva smiled and nodded, "Sure, it sounds good to me. I even know another person I'm sure you will along quite well with if you want to meet some others."

"That would be great if you don't mind." Maria smiled sweetly, she was really enjoying the look of jealousy on Tony's face that he didn't get to go to a movie with Ziva.

"I'll introduce you to her back at NCIS, she's a little… different, but very sweet, and if you are related to Tony I'm sure you'll receive a warm welcome."

Maria smiled, "She ever date him?"

At this Tony joined the conversation, "Abby? No! She is like a sister to me. We haven't dated, but she's had a relationship with McGee."

"I miss something?" McGee asked as he took the seat next to Maria.

Ziva looked at him and shook her head, "No, just catching Maria up on everything at NCIS. I'm going to introduce her to Abby when we get back."

"Ah." McGee nodded, "Thanks for the coffee."

Tony grinned, "I put a nice little present in yours McGoo."

McGee's eyes grew wide as he went to spit the drink out, but Tony stopped him with a grin, "Relax McGee, there's nothing wrong with your coffee.

McGee shot Tony an evil look before swallowing. He turned to Maria, "So has he always been like this?"

Tony coughed, "Excuse me? _He _is right here!"

Maria ignored her cousin as she looked at McGee. "Pretty much."

Ziva snickered as she watched the exchange between cousins, each matching glare for glare until Tony looked away and Maria smiled triumphantly.

Tony's cell phone rang and he snapped, "Tony."

"Real professional." Maria whispered to Ziva, who smirked again.

"You think that's bad? You should see what he _actually _does when he's supposed to do paperwork."

Maria raised an eyebrow and Tony glared at Ziva as he hung up. "Thanks for that, I'm sure Maria will tell the whole family, and I don't need a lecture from Aunt Josephine on why I should put more effort in work."

Ziva grinned, "Oh, well in that case…" She opened her mouth to tell Maria more, but Tony cut her off.

"That was Gibbs, we took to long of a lunch, and he wants us to pick up a coffee for him. McGee's got this one, right Probie?" Tony asked without looking at McGee for confirmation, "Let's go!"

Maria shook her head at her cousins' actions. "Wait until Mom hears about this…"

Tony stopped, getting the hint. "Fine, I'll get the coffee, McGee, watch what they say about me." He looked at the younger agent, but didn't find any help there when McGee simply looked at him, Tony could practically hear his 'as if.'

"What is the matter Tony, are you hiding something, because I do believe partners need to know everything about each other if they want to work as good as they can."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you whatever you want to know if you tell me why you went to Israel a couple weeks ago."

Ziva smirked, "Not a chance, but I do hope you get over that soon. I can just ask Maria if I want to know something, yes?"

Ziva turned to Maria who was watching the exchange between the two agents, "She's right Tony."

Tony shifted nervously before turning to Maria, "How much do you want to keep quiet?"

His cousin smiled evilly, "It's not worth it, I feel the need to talk, plus I believe Ziva's right about partners needing to know everything about each other."

Ziva smiled sweetly at Maria, "Thank you."

Maria nodded to the beautiful Israeli before the two women walked off, smiling and whispering.

Tony looked at McGee desperately, "Probie, how much is it going to cost me to have you keep them quiet about me until I'm back?"

McGee smirked at Tony before walking away, his only reply was a chuckle and "No amount of money is worth the information we're both about to find out."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please let me know how I'm doing and review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait for the update, but I made it up to you with a long (I think very good) chapter. I am sure that you will all enjoy this one, even though I do still appreciate hearing so in your reviews. :p Thank you to everyone who has been reading, the attention I've been getting for my stories has really made me _very_ happy. So thank you all for reading and please review, enjoy!  


* * *

Tony got out his wallet as quickly as he could and paid for Gibbs' coffee before running out of the coffee shop towards the trio whose laughs were growing louder by the minute.

"Hey! I'm back." He stated while trying to catch his breath.

Ziva just looked at him and burst out into laughter, making Tony very worried about whatever his cousin had told her.

He looked up to see Maria and McGee grinning. "What'd she say Probie?"

McGee smirked, "You say Ziva's driving is bad? At least she didn't drive her first car into the neighbour's pool!"

Tony felt his face grow warm, and he only turned a deeper red when Ziva added, "During their pool party!"

Ziva, Maria and McGee all broke into laughter while Tony searched for an excuse. Since he couldn't find any, he decided to change the topic, "Well have you guys ever heard about the time Maria met Brad Pitt?"

Maria instantly sobered, her face turning a bright pink while taking a step towards her cousin , "Tony…."

"Oh come on Maria, I won't tell them what you did… I'll just say that it was enough for him to get a restraining order for you, and let them imagine the rest."

Maria spun around to see Ziva and McGee looking at her with raised eyebrows, amused looks on their faces. She looked at Tony and noted the satisfied look on his face. "It was an accident! Besides, since we're sharing stories… Maybe I should tell them about your first love… Mr. Bear."

Maria ignored the warning look on Tony's face as she began, "Mr. Bear was Tony's first true love. He was Tony's first teddy bear and, I believe Tony was five when—"

"TRUCE!" Tony shouted, not willing to let Maria finish the sentence. "You stop and I stop, agreed?"

Maria shook her head but Tony didn't let her continue the story. "Truce or I tell them when you met the President."

Maria looked down as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Truce."

Tony grinned, his only answer to the questioning looks his co-workers were giving him was, "Let's just say that Maria knows how to make a first impression."

Maria's elbow shot out and caught Tony's stomach, "We are done talking about this now, right?"

"Right."

The group of four walked back to NCIS in silence. Tony pressed the elevator's call button, but nothing happened. "I see Boss is using the elevator as his own personal office again. Let's take the stairs McGee, we'd better be back in the bullpen before Gibbs is."

McGee nodded and the two agents headed up the stairs, leaving Ziva and Maria behind. It wasn't long before Gibbs' conference was over and elevator was free. They stepped inside and the doors closed behind them.

"So how do you like it in DC so far?" Ziva felt the need to ask.

"Oh, I love it!" Maria responded. "Plus, as much of a pain that he can be, I did miss Tony."

Ziva smirked and nodded, "Yes, I guess it was hard for you to keep in touch with him while he was on that boat."

Maria nodded. "Right! I had almost forgotten about that. It must've been hard for all you guys to be separated, you seem close." She looked at Ziva, hoping for some sort of response, but got none so she continued. "I was actually able to keep in touch with him though. He sent me e-mails and called me every so often." She chuckled. "Actually, I think that we talked more when he was on that boat then the past few years before then."

Ziva nodded, a little hurt. Tony had kept in such good touch with everyone but her. Abby, McGee, Maria, Gibbs, they all received post-cards or letters or calls, she got nothing. Did that mean that she meant nothing to him? The thought hurt a lot, but the pain only brought the harsh reality crashing down on her. Tony didn't love her. She wasn't even worth a post-card to him.

Ziva snapped out of her thoughts to hear Maria continue. "You know all Tony could talk about during those months was the team here at NCIS. He'd talk about you guys before, but never to that extent. I guess not seeing you all everyday really made him realize how much you all matter to him. I guess it's right what they say, 'you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone.' Well, at least he realizes it now."

Ziva fought back all of her emotions as she nodded, "Yes. It was hard on all of us to be separated, we're like a family."

Maria smiled kindly, Ziva's words had sparked her interest so she dug a little deeper. "How does that work? I mean, like who's who?"

Ziva chuckled, "Well, I guess that it would be different for all of us, but to me… Gibbs is the father, Abby the sister and McGee the brother. There used to be Jenny Shephard, the mother, but she passed away a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry. Tony mentioned that many times, it was very hard on him and he blamed himself." Maria said, she knew it was a sensitive matter, but needed to ask. "So, then what is Tony in your family?"

Ziva smiled softly, thankful that she didn't blush. "Tony is another brother." She lied, but if she wasn't worth a post-card, he definitely didn't feel the same way about her, meaning that all he could ever be is her 'brother.'

The elevator doors opened before either woman could say anything else and Ziva stepped out quickly, a sure sign to Maria that the conversation made her uncomfortable.

Ziva continued to walk briskly down the hall, so Maria hurried after her. They stepped in what Maria guessed was Abby's lab. Music that she was unfamiliar with filled the room.

Ziva crossed the room and turned off the music. "Abby! There's someone here to meet you!"

Ziva smiled at Maria, then turned to see their friendly goth walk out of a side room. "Maria." Ziva gestured to Abby. "This is Abby, the forensic scientist at NCIS. And Abby…" Ziva gestured to Maria, "this is Maria, Tony's cousin. She's staying with Tony for a while to help make sure he's okay. I told her that we'd help her get used to the city."

Abby nodded enthusiastically as she ran towards Maria and gave her a hug. "OF COURSE! _Any _cousin of Tony's is welcome here!"

Maria's eyes went wide as she struggled for breath, making Abby blush and take a step back. "Sorry, it's just not everyday we get to meet Tony's family."

Maria laughed, "That's okay, it's great to meet all of you too. And thanks for offering to show me around, it's always hard to adjust to a new city, even though I am only visiting."

Abby nodded enthusiastically, "That's okay, we'll just have to make the best of the time you have here!"

Ziva smirked at Abby's enthusiasm. Before she could say anything, however, Tony walked into the room.

"Hey!" Tony looked at them all and flashed his famous 'DiNozzo grin.' Maria couldn't help but notice how the smile got a little brighter when he looked at Ziva.

She smirked at her cousin, but he didn't seem to notice, he was too busy watching Ziva reply to something Abby said.

Maria snapped Tony out of his daze, "Tony, is there a reason why you're here?"

Tony's head snapped to look at Maria and he nodded. "Uh... Yeah. I know your car isn't here so I'm driving you home in mine."

He smirked when Melissa nodded slowly like a little kid, sad that they had to leave so soon.

"Bye guys!" Tony shot over his shoulder and Maria gave a small wave before they stepped into the elevator, the doors closing only seconds after they entered.

Tony turned to look at Maria. "So... how did you like NCIS?"

Maria smiled. "I really like it, you've got great co-workers. Why haven't you told me more about them before?"

Tony shrugged, "You never asked."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Well, you know you could share something without being directly asked."

"I could... I just choose not to." Tony grinned, making Maria sigh in frustration.

"You can be really impossible sometimes, you know that?"

"I do what I can." He said with a grin, making Maria even more irritated.

A few moments of silence passed before a thought crept into Maria's head. She smiled mischievously, then looked at Tony. "So... You and Ziva are partners right?"

Tony shifted his weight nervously; something in Maria's tone told him she was up to something. "Yeah... why?"

"Oh nothing." Maria fought back the evil smile that was beginning to spread across her face. "I just think you guys seem close."

Tony nodded and Maria continued, "How long have you been in love with her?"

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at his cousin. "What?!!!"

Maria simply smiled, "Oh come on Tony, you can't hide this type of thing from me. Plus, it wasn't hard to figure out. Every time you saw her, your smile went into overdrive and you even have a _special_ smile for her! You laughed more around her and generally seemed happier when she was around. You kept stealing glances at her and your eyes were actually glowing with warmth when you looked at her!"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Come on, we're just partners."

Maria looked at Tony, "She loves you too."

Tony tried to fight her words off, he knew they weren't true and she was manipulating him again, but hearing that Ziva loved him really gave him hope.

"Listen Maria, we're just partners... Does she really love me?"

Tony hated himself for being so weak and asking, but it was killing him not knowing. Maria burst into a huge smile and she threw herself at Tony in a bug hug. "You do love her!"

She took a step back when she realized what she was doing and blushed slightly. "Sorry, but _you love her!_ I knew it! You two are perfect for each other and everything! WOW!"

Tony ran his hand through his hair in frustration, he was an idiot for asking if Ziva actually loved him, know Maria knew how he felt and she _was_ only manipulating him. Maria sensed Tony's less-than-enthusiastic response to her finding out, she forced herself to calm down.

"I wasn't lying when I said she loves you back Tony."

The elevator stopped and Maria raced towards Tony's car when the doors opened. She hopped in the passenger's seat, and then waited for Tony to catch up.

Tony took his time in getting out of the elevator, Maria's last words ringing in his ears, _is it possible?_

Tony retraced the past three years he and Ziva had spent together. They'd been the best three years of his life. It was hard to even believe it possible that the many times he'd simply wanted to stop pretending and tell her how he felt, Ziva may have felt the same way. Was it even possible for her to love him as much as he loved her?

Tony's head spun as his thoughts assailed him. Realizing that he _needed_ to know the answers, he began running to his car. He got in the drivers seat and began driving, only waiting until they were out of the NCIS headquarters parking lot before asking Maria, "Does she really?"

He was mentally kicking himself for sounding so weak and pathetic, but he couldn't help himself, and he needed to ask.

The world seemed to stop spinning as he waited for Maria's response. "She really does."

The words that Tony had been wanting to hear for years hung in the air, at first Tony was incapable of comprehending them. Then the true meaning of Maria's words hit home, and ever so slowly, the widest smile Maria had ever seen made it's way across Tony's face.

This time it was Tony who reached over and hugged his cousin, "You're sure?" He asked, his face suddenly serious.

At Maria's happy nod the smile returned. It was all Tony could do to hold back the yell that was trying to get past his throat. He never stopped smiling the whole ride back to his house. When they got out of the car, Maria had to laugh at Tony's enthusiasm.

He practically jumped out of the car, then ran into the house. Maria slammed her car door shut and made her way inside Tony's house.

She walked down the hallway, "TONY!"

"Yeah?!" Tony popped his head out of the living room and Maria chuckled at the child-like smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Tony grinned as he shrugged, "The phone's in here, I need to talk to Ziva."

Maria paused, "Tony..." Tony felt all of his joy disappear as he began to fear she was teasing him this whole time. "We need to talk."

Tony's heart felt like it was being ripped into a million pieces as he and Maria sat down on the couch. He waited for her to tell him that Ziva didn't really love him. He waited for the words he knew were coming, the words that would break his heart so badly that he'd never recover.

"I think it's great that you're so happy..." Tony mentally prepared himself for her next words. "I just think that if you've both been waiting _three years_ for this moment, it shouldn't be done over the phone."

Tony sighed in relief, then grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I got a little ahead of myself there didn't I?"

Maria rolled her eyes at how enthusiastic Tony was being. "Yeah... just a little." She smirked sarcastically and Tony felt his cheeks grow warm.

"You need to tell her tonight." Maria began.

Tony shifted uncomfortably; suddenly nervous about what was going to happen. Maria noticed Tony's discomfort, but wasn't about to let him back out now. "Come on. I've got the perfect idea."

Tony leaned forward, showing his interest in her plan, then pulled back. "Wait."

He looked at Maria. "I've been waiting three years to tell her I love her, I think it's only right that I don't get any help in doing so."

Maria nodded, as much as she'd love to help Tony plan his evening with Ziva, it was their moment and it meant more if Tony planned it. "Okay, just call me if you need me."

~~~NCIS~~~

Tony paced down the front hallway of his house. What had he gotten himself into?

Maria walked out of the living room and glanced at Tony, taking in his nervous appearance.

"Listen Tony. Ziva just called to say she's leaving her house. I did everything like you asked, and she's going to drop by here to pick me up. I am going shopping, so I'll be out for an hour or two, giving you guys enough time alone to finally tell each other about your feelings. She doesn't know that she's having dinner with you, but just play it cool. I am sure that you'll do fine. Now good luck."

Maria went on her toes and kissed Tony's cheek. "Don't be nervous Tony, just remember that she loves you too."

Tony nodded and hugged his cousin, knowing that he'd never be this close to confessing his feelings to Ziva if it wasn't for Maria.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, then looked in her eyes to show he meant it.

Maria simply nodded. "Your welcome, now good luck."

She waved as she closed the door behind her.

Tony walked into the living room to make sure everything was ready. He had specially prepared a dinner for just the two of them. They could eat by candlelight until he finally got the nerve to tell her.

Supper had taken him two tries to get it just right, but Ziva was worth the work. Everything tonight had to be perfect.

The doorbell rang, making Tony's heart speed up. _That's her._ The thought sent shivers up his spine; this was the moment of truth.

He stopped in front of the hall mirror and checked for any stray hairs, tonight had to be perfect.

He walked towards the door and straightened his tuxedo one last time before opening the door. _This is it.

* * *

_

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know, I know, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I've got to build up to the moment. :) Reviews make me update faster (hint, hint) ;) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Okay... I am glad that you all liked the last chapter so much. Your reviews made me smile so much! They even made me update faster than I had meant to. :P Again, thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tony opened the door and his breath caught at the sight before him.

Ziva was wearing a long purple dress that perfectly complemented her curves, making Tony's heart speed up.

He looked up at her face, and couldn't help a smile from spreading across his face at he beauty. She had simply brushed her hair and let it flow freely over her back, the naturally wavy hair only making Tony wonder if he even deserved to have ever met her, let alone love her. She wore a smile on her face, but it was quickly disappearing when Tony simply stood in front of her.

She began tapping her foot impatiently, snapping Tony out of his daze and bringing a grin to his face.

"Come in?" He offered and she nodded.

"Sure."

Tony stepped to the side and Ziva slipped past him into the hallway. She looked around, confused. "Where's Maria?"

Tony's eyes widened, he had been so busy planning his perfect night with Ziva, he'd forgotten that she might find it weird she was suddenly alone with Tony, and they were to have a romantic dinner by candlelight.

He grinned and swallowed nervously, he'd just have to improvise. "She… uh… She said she's sorry and she knows her timing couldn't be worse, but she had to go see someone."

It sounded believable enough, so Ziva nodded, even though she sensed Tony was hiding something.

"Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"

Tony looked down at his tux, searching for an answer and completely missing the look Ziva gave him.

He returned his gaze to her face and grinned, "Well…I felt bad that Maria had to bail on you so I thought I'd make us a nice dinner, then I figured you'd be dressed up, I should too."

Ziva looked at Tony uncertainly, "You made supper?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes Ziva, I made supper. And relax, there's nothing wrong with the food."

He flashed her a grin, knowing he had read her thoughts. Ziva simply smirked at him, she wasn't sure why, but she decided not to ask any more questions and just enjoy her time with Tony.

"Fine. Dinner sounds nice."

Tony gave her a huge smile. "Right this way…" He said, gesturing for her to enter the living room.

Ziva smiled at him, then opened the door. Tony bit his lip as he waited for her reaction.

Ziva took in the sight before her and let out a small gasp, which Tony took to be a good sign. "Tony…"

Ziva turned around to face Tony, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You did this?" She asked, gesturing to the room before her.

Tony nodded and bit back a smile, it was good to see that he could surprise Ziva every once in a while.

Ziva seemed to know what she was thinking as she elbowed him lightly in the stomach, then turned serious and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you Tony."

Tony gave a barely perceivable nod to signify he heard her, too busy staring deep into her eyes to do anything more. They stood that way for what seemed like both eternity and yet not long enough, each staring deep into the others' eyes and soul, both searching the other for answers to unasked questions, until Tony broke the spell they were both under.

He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for Ziva to sit in. Ziva simply smiled as she passed him and sat in the chair. She wasn't used to such acts from Tony, or anyone, but as much as she would deny it later, it felt good to be pampered—especially from Tony.

Tony grinned as he practically read her thoughts. He noticed the way the candles shed their light on her face, creating a soft glow that made her look even more like an angel.

He took the other seat, set up across from Ziva and looked at her. "So…. You trust me enough to try my food?"

Ziva bit her lip playfully, "I don't know…." She looked at Tony and smirked, "I suppose I could try some."

Tony nodded and grinned, then pulled the lid off a fancy dish to reveal what Ziva guessed to be an Italian dish. "Looks delicious." She said, looking up, her eyes met his and both of them froze, seemingly unable to move at all.

This time it was Ziva who broke away first, taking the serving utensil out of Tony's hand, electric shocks running up both their arms when their fingers brushed. Ziva blushed slightly and Tony looked to the ground, unsure why he was suddenly so shy.

Ziva managed to stop herself from blushing anymore as she served herself some of Tony's cooking.

Tony watched as she raised a small piece to her mouth, she didn't even notice the genuine smile he gave her when she closed her eyes in order to enjoy it better.

"Mmmmm." Ziva swallowed and licked her lips, then looked at Tony. "This is delicious! I had no clue that you could cook like this."

Tony grinned, "Well… to be fair it took me two tries, but I wanted to cook it without Maria's help."

Ziva nodded, silently wondering if Tony's story was true. If Maria was able to help him cook the dish, her leaving wouldn't have been so abrupt. Where was Maria really?

Ziva shook her head, she was being ridiculous. Tony was merely doing a nice thing for her and she was simply being too suspicious, after all, why would Tony lie?

Tony got out his most expensive bottle of wine and poured himself a glass, motioning the bottle to Ziva as a way of asking if she would like some too.

Ziva nodded slightly and smiled. "This is wonderful Tony, I cannot even begin to wonder how much work you put into this."

Tony simply smiled, muttering "You're worth it" under his breath. He retook his seat and took a deep breath. "Ziva…"

Her eyes met his and all the words fled from his mouth. He froze, suddenly unable to do anything but stare at her.

He finally found his voice back and decided he'd put this conversation off long enough. "Ziva I think we need to talk."

Ziva looked at him curiously, unsure of what he meant but, by the look on his face, certain that it was important. "Sure."

Tony swallowed, trying to calm his nerves. "I…. I… I love… this dish." He mentally cursed himself for backing out. Ziva looked at him oddly, and what Tony thought to be a little sadly.

"Wait Ziva that's not what I meant to say."

Ziva looked at him, confusion evident in her gaze. "Okay???"

Tony took a deep breath, then decided to go for it. "Ziva… I love you."

His words dropped like a bombshell on the room, the seconds that passed felt like hours as Tony waited for Ziva's response.

Ziva's heart raced Tony's words, _could it be true? Could this really be happening? _

She began to break out into a smile. Tony had just said the words she'd been waiting to hear for three years, and they felt even better than she could ever imagine.

She opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him too, but she shut it again when a scene from the previous week flashed in her mind.

_Ziva turned around as she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "Stop right there!"_

_The dark figure slowly emerged from the darkness, Tony's mouth dropped open as he saw her. "Jeanne?"_

_Jeanne smirked at Tony, "Yes. It's me Tony, it really is too bad you had to choose your NCIS team over me, we could've done well together."_

_Tony kept his gun trained on the two men, but focused his attention on Jeanne. "Wait, Jeanne. It doesn't have to be like this."_

_Jeanne laughed cruelly, "Yes it does Tony, you know as well as I do that it does."_

_Tony shook his head, "No it doesn't Jeanne. I…" Tony's eyes flickered to Ziva and the predicament she was in if he didn't act soon. "I still love you."_

The painful memory stopped Ziva from telling Tony she loved him back.

_He doesn't really love me! I am simply his fall-back because Jeanne rejected him! I mean nothing more to him than a good night in bed and a quick recovery into the 'playing field!'_

Ziva fought back her tears as she pushed her chair back. "I am leaving now."

Tony stood up quickly. "Ziva wait!"

Ziva stopped and turned around despite herself. She saw a desperate-looking Tony, his eyes begging her to stay with him, but she now knew that it was all an act.

"I can't stay here any longer Tony." She turned once again to leave, but before she knew it Tony was in front of her.

"You can't leave. I love you Ziva, say you love me too." Tony pleaded, his eyes begging her to return his love.

He couldn't live without her, he didn't _want_ to live without her, he _needed_ her. She was breaking his heart as she stared at him with all emotions hidden. "I can not do that Tony."

Tony closed his eyes in pain, "Please Ziva. Please…. I love you."

"NO YOU DO NOT!" Ziva snapped, unable to control her emotions any longer.

"I do Ziva, believe me I do. I love you with all of my heart and mind. I love your smile and your laugh. I love the way you threaten me. I love everything about you!"

Ziva fought back the tears that were quickly building inside of her. "No you do not Tony. You love Jeanne. You said so at the warehouse last week."

Tony ran his hands through his hair as he recalled the incident. "Ziva!" Ziva looked away, unwilling to meet his gaze with her own. "Ziva listen to me. I _do_ love you. I only said that I loved Jeanne because she was going to shoot you if I didn't do something. I don't love her, I love _you! _You mean everything to me and I'd do anything for you! I took a bullet for you!"

Ziva still refused to look at him as she fought back her tears. "Goodbye Tony."

She began to walk away, but Tony raced after her and pulled her against him, kissing her as passionately as humanly possible. He was desperate to show her how much he truly did love her, if only she would let him.

He kissed her with everything he had, doing his best to _show_ her how much he cared. He pulled her closer to him, needing to hold her closely by his side forever.

He felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces as Ziva pushed him away and quietly left his house. "Goodbye Tony."

Every step she took broke him down a little more, until there wasn't even enough of him left to notice the tears streaming down the face of the woman he would always love.

_

* * *

_**So.... please don't hate me and _definitely _don't give up on the story. Just remember, it's not over so there's more to come. :) I hope I didn't disappoint you too much and promise not to keep you waiting much longer. Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: Before I comment on this chapter, I just want to say WOW! Thank you all so much for the glowing reviews you sent in! I actually had to burn off energy after reading them because you made me so happy! Again, thank you _so _much, it is great to know that you like reading this story just as much as I love writing it! :D So... As promised, you didn't have to wait long for this update, and it is a decent sized chapter. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Tony stared in disbelief as Ziva left his house, leaving him standing in the doorway with a broken heart.

A wave of emotions hit him and threatened to overpower him. Anger, exhaustion, self-pity… then pain.

Tony sank back against the wall, suddenly more tired than he'd ever been in his whole life.

_How could this happen? _

He tried to come up with a rational explanation to Ziva's reaction, but only found one: _Ziva doesn't love me._

Even just the thought tore what little was left of his heart out of his chest.

He slowly got up and made his way to the living room. He took in the sight before him, the candles that were held in silver candleholders created a soft glow, creating a glimmer on the expensive dishes' gold and silver paint. The delicious Italian food he'd spent so much time in cooking was still hot and there was plenty left on both their plates—they hadn't gotten to finish before Ziva broke his heart.

Everything was resting on the table which was covered with an elegant white tablecloth. It was perfect… just the way the night was going before his life was ruined forever.

Looking at the beautiful sight before him only made Tony think of the failure of the night.

He lost control and destroyed everything in his sight. He shoved everything off the table, then kicked it over, the pain bringing him back to reality.

Tony looked at what he'd just done and defeat washed over him. He walked over to the couch and sunk down before placing his face in his hands and crying until he felt empty inside.

Tony looked around him, desperate to fill the void space that Ziva had left inside him. Seeing the expensive bottle of wine he'd opened earlier, Tony walked over and picked it up.

Not even bothering to pour himself a glass, he ripped out the cork and lifted the bottle to his mouth, enjoying the dulling effect it had on the pain in his heart.

~~~NCIS~~~

Maria fumbled with the keys to Tony's house as she tried to find the right one to unlock the door.

As promised, she'd left for several hours, leaving plenty of time for Tony and Ziva to talk things over.

She finally found the right key and stuck it in door. Turning the key, she felt the lock open, allowing her entrance.

Maria quickly opened the door, unwilling to wait much longer to find out what happened. She was surprised when silence was the only thing that met her.

Making her way down the hall, Maria looked in the living room and gasped at what she saw. This wasn't the same wonderful room she was in only a matter of hours ago.

Now, the table and chairs were sprawled across the floor. Food and wine stained the white carpet and the candles were unlit and snapped in half on the floor, broken when they hit the ground.

Maria's eyes grew wide as she looked over to the couch and saw one figure… Tony.

She slowly walked towards him, afraid of what she might find, considering the look of the rest of the room.

"Tony???" She whispered, unsure whether the man before her was in fact her cousin.

His hair was dishevelled, his tuxedo stained and ruffled. He was barely holding a half-empty bottle of wine in his hand, the other seemed to be clutching his heart as if injured.

Maria bent down over him and grabbed the bottle of wine, then set it on the table next to her.

"Tony?" She asked as she gently shook his shoulder.

Tony slowly opened his eyes, they met with Maria's and she stumbled back at the pure emptiness she saw in his usually sparkling eyes.

"Tony what's wrong?" She asked, immediately concerned.

Even while drunk, Tony remembered the pain vividly.

"You lied to me." He began.

At the look of both shock and confusion on his cousin's face, Tony sat up and spat, "You _lied _to me!!!"

Maria blinked, unsure of what Tony was talking about. "Tony… I don't understand."

Tony looked at her and sighed, all his previous anger as he hung his head. "She doesn't love me."

Maria's eyes widened, but she didn't let Tony notice her surprise. She simply stroked his upper arm and said soothingly, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Tony looked up at her, and once again she was unnerved at the emptiness she found in them. He sighed as he once again dropped his gaze. "She came only a few minutes after you left. I was really nervous, but I let her in anyways. She was wondering where you were and I told her you felt bad but had to bail, and I had made her supper in order to cheer her up. Everything was going great, she looked beau…"

Tony's words died in his throat as he hind his head again. "She looked beautiful and she loved the dinner. I…" He cleared his throat and Maria knew this was difficult for him. "I decided it was the right time and told her I loved her, but she just left."

Tony raised his eyes to meet Maria's and she saw his tears forming. "She left, I told her again that I loved her… I kissed her and did my best to convince her… but it wasn't enough."

Tony's last words were a whisper and Maria instantly reached out to him. She saw Tony swallow the lump in his throat before saying. "_I_ wasn't enough. She doesn't love me."

Maria reached out to comfort him, but Tony brushed her hand away and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Maria heard his quiet sobs as she walked to the door and knocked. "Tony? Tony can I come in?"

Silence met her and Maria knew that was Tony's way of saying no. Her heart sank as she realized this was all her fault, she'd made assumptions too fast and now Tony was suffering from a broken heart because of it.

She had really believed Ziva loved him though, the Mossad officer tried to hide it, but Maria could see it in the warmth of her gaze when she looked at Tony, the difference in her laugh when he was around.

Maria paced in front of the bathroom door before knocking one more time. "Tony? Please let me in? I want to help."

She said the words soothingly, but Tony wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. She was met once again by silence.

Maria sighed, then an idea popped in her head. Ziva _did_ love him, maybe she just needed Maria's help to realize…

She walked over to the phone and looked on the speed-dial, smiling to herself as she pressed number one.

A small part of her brain protested, asking '_What are you doing?'_

Maria took a deep breath before mentally answering, '_What needs to be done_.'

She raised the phone to her ear and waited as it rang, a female voice answered. "David."

Maria closed her eyes as she prepared. "Ziva!" She tried to sound frantic. "Ziva oh my goodness you need to get over here _now!_ Something happened while I was gone! I just got back and… it's Tony, just please get here quickly, I don't have time to explain."

Maria heard a small gasp on the other side of the line, then Ziva's concerned voice filled the phone. "I will be there in a minute!"

Maria heard Ziva snap her phone shut and smiled gently to herself, _she does care._

Maria raced to the window and waited for Ziva to arrive. She didn't even have to wait five minutes until a little red car sped into the driveway. Ziva jumped out of the car and ran to the door, her tears didn't go unnoticed by Maria.

Ziva didn't even bother knocking as she jerked open the door and left it open behind her. She quickly checked each room, looking for whatever disaster her brain had come up with.

Ziva opened the door to the living room and only paused momentarily at the overturned table. Maria decided to tell her.

She came up behind Ziva and began, "Ziva…"

Ziva turned around and Maria noticed the frantic look in her eyes, "Where's Tony? Is he okay?"

Maria took a deep breath, only realizing now that her trick was a cruel one. "Listen to me Ziva, I'm sorry. I lied. Tony is fine, well… he's physically fine but he definitely isn't happy."

Maria watched as Ziva's face turned from desperate to confused, to understanding and angry very quickly. Maria felt very intimidated at the look on Ziva's face.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked, fighting to keep her temper under control.

Maria's eyes widened, "I…. I'm so sorry but I needed you to come. You have to talk to Tony."

Ziva's anger disappeared and Maria saw the same defeated look she saw on Tony not minutes ago.

"We have no reason to talk." Ziva stated, but Maria shook her head.

"Yes, you do. Maybe seeing Tony will change your mind." At the look of doubt on Ziva's face Maria continued, "Please?"

Ziva closed her eyes, unsure why she was agreeing to this, then nodded. "Fine, where is he?"

Maria hesitated, "He… He locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out or talk to me."

Ziva looked at her, confused, "Then how do you expect him to talk to me?"

Maria looked at Ziva incredulously, "You still don't get it do you?"

Ziva shook her head, "Get what?"

Maria closed her eyes, "Just—Trust me, you're the one he needs to talk to right now."

Ziva sighed but did as told. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Tony?"

* * *

**Okay... So I hope that this was up to standards! Sorry for the lack of TIVA in this chapter, but it is setting everything up for the next chapter. I decided to stop here because continuing would have made the chapter _too_ long. I will try and write it tonight, but will probably finish and post it tomorrow. In case you haven't already guessed, this is the second last chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story! Thank you all for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Sacrifice

Chapter: 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original characters from the show, they belong to the writers of NCIS.**

Author's note: I am sad to say that this is the last chapter. :( I have _loved_ writing this story and want to thank you all for reading it and for sending in such nice reviews! They really made me happy and I hope that you really have enjoyed this story. :) This is a longer chapter, but I think that you will all like it. Please reviews and let me know how I have done!

* * *

Ziva waited for Tony's answer, but was only met by silence on the other side of the bathroom door.

She sighed and tried again, "Look Tony, can you please come out so we can talk about what is bothering you?"

She was once again met by silence and Ziva shook her head. "Look Tony, either you can come out here or I can pick the lock and force my way in there."

Tony still didn't answer and Ziva sighed as she silently reached for the pin she kept on her at all times.

"I am coming in…" She made sure to warn him, Ziva opened the door but wasn't prepared for the state Tony was in.

His tuxedo was wine-stained and wrinkled and his hair was dishevelled but what scared Ziva the most was the look in his eyes.

The part Ziva loved most about Tony was how his eyes always sparkled mischievously and the way light seemed to dance in them. Now, his eyes seemed dull and empty.

The tough Mossad agent fought back her emotions as she looked into Tony's lifeless eyes, "Tony?" She asked, even more concerned than before. "Tony talk to me."

Tony just hung his head, unwilling to look at Ziva and remember the way she broke his heart only hours ago.

Ziva pretended that it didn't hurt when Tony ignored her as she sat down next to him. The stench of alcohol on his breath didn't escape her attention, however, and it made her wonder how hard he took it when she left. It was obvious from the scene in the living room that he didn't take it lightly.

_Was he serious?_ Ziva wondered immediately; regret washing over her as she realized what she'd done.

Tony had said he loved her, and she'd…

Ziva sighed in frustration as she rested her head in her hands, wondering how she could be so stupid. Tony had finally said the words she'd been waiting to hear for over three years, and she left him.

_What was I thinking? _

Ziva felt warmth on her shoulder and looked over to see Tony's head resting there as he slept soundly. Ziva sighed, _so much for talking._

She slowly got up, careful to let Tony down slowly and walked in the other room where Maria was waiting.

Tony's cousin sat up as soon as she saw Ziva. "How'd it go?"

Ziva shook her head, "It seems the alcohol has tired him out."

Maria nodded knowingly, "Can you help me carry him to the couch?" She asked, and Ziva nodded.

"Sure."

They headed into the bathroom and took opposite sides, Ziva took his head and Maria his feet, then carried him into the living room and laid him on the couch.

Maria grunted with the effort, but Ziva was more than physically capable of Tony's weight. Maria looked at Ziva in amazement, "You must be strong," She grinned, "Guess you'll need your strength to keep Tony in line."

Her grin disappeared as she realized her bad timing, "Oh Ziva I'm sorry."

Ziva nodded, but refused to make eye contact. "It is okay, I will be going now."

"Wait." Maria's hand shot out and stopped Ziva, "Can we talk?"

Ziva looked down, but agreed. "Fine."

Maria smiled and sat down on the small part of the couch that _wasn't_ occupied by Tony.

Ziva kept her eyes trained on the floor as she sat down in a lounge chair. She simply stared at the ground, so Maria was forced to break the awkward silence. "Do you love him?"

Her question threw Ziva off guard, so she lied, "No."

Maria looked like she was trying to fight back tears as she said her next words. "Then this is all my fault."

Ziva looked at Tony's cousin quizzically, "What did you have to do with this?"

Maria frowned and blinked back the moisture in her eyes. "I told him you did."

Ziva looked at her dumbly and blinked a few times before understanding, "You told Tony I love him?" At Maria's nod she felt compelled to ask, "Why?"

Maria looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. "Because it's what he wanted to hear."

She glanced at Ziva and noticed a small smile on her face, making Maria wonder if she was right on her original judgement of Ziva's feelings. Maria felt the need to confirm her thoughts, so she watched for Ziva's reaction as she continued. "I'm so sorry for ruining your partnership. It's just…"

She sighed for effect, "It's just that I saw how much he loved you and I knew that he needed a little push in the right direction if he was ever going to tell you. So I told him that you were in love with him, he believed me and you should have seen the smile on his face," She looked at Ziva and saw something in her eyes which made Maria continue, "He was happier than I had ever seen him before. That's when I knew he really did love you. He was so excited."

Maria swallowed hard to make it seem like she was fighting back tears, "He wanted to surprise you, so I left to go shopping and he made you a romantic dinner. He had to cook it twice before he got it right, but he didn't want my help—" She looked at Ziva and noticed the way Tony's partner was holding back a smile.

"He said he wanted to do it all himself. Then I got home and I saw him, drunk and I noticed what he had done. The place was a mess, I guess he lost it when you left—I woke him up, and it was obvious he'd been crying." Maria dared a glance at Ziva and allowed herself a secret smile at the look of pain that flashed across the other ladies' face.

_She loves him. _

The thought made Maria's smile grow a little wider, everything was going to be okay.

"Anyways," She continued with her story, "I called you in because I knew you were the only one who even had a chance of talking to him—I'm sorry for everything."

Ziva took a deep breath, "It is okay. I am sure we will be fine."

Maria didn't fail to notice the small smile that played on Ziva's lips as she said 'we.' Tony's cousin fought back her own silly grin, knowing that tomorrow was definitely going to be a better day for Tony.

Ziva put her hands on her knees and pushed herself up, "Well… I must be going now."

Maria looked a little disappointed, she was hoping for Ziva to confess her feelings for Tony by herself, but it was obvious she needed a little push too.

"Wait Ziva."

Ziva stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Maria, "Yes?"

Maria pretended to look confused, "I was just wondering… why were you crying when you came in here?"

Maria watched as Ziva blushed slightly, then the beautiful Israeli's face returned to it's neutral state. "I was simply worried about my partner, we have worked together at NCIS for three years, like I said before, he is family."

_She's good._ Maria couldn't help but think, _But not as good as me._

"I was just wondering," She chuckled softly to herself as if she had some absurd idea, "For a moment there I thought you might love him back."

She smirked as if to say 'how stupid is that?' then watched for Ziva's reaction. When Ziva simply smirked in return and began to leave, Maria gave up.

"I know Ziva."

"Know what?" Ziva asked suddenly as she stepped in front of Maria.

Tony's cousin was surprised at how fast the other woman was able to move. Still, Maria didn't even bat an eye as she stated, "I know that you love him."

Ziva looked hesitant, then rolled her eyes, "You have been watching too many fictional movies with Tony, yes?"

Maria sighed out of frustration, "You're just as stubborn as he is."

Ziva shook her head and Maria continued, "But that's part of what makes you two so perfect for each other."

Ziva's head snapped up and she swore silently at herself as she realized she basically just admitted to loving Tony by reacting in that way. She groaned as she flopped down on the chair, "I trust that you will not tell him?"

Ziva stated, leaning forward while she intently waited for Maria's answer. Tony's cousin smirked, "Not if you will."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Now who is stubborn?"

Maria looked at her and questioned, "Why are you afraid?"

Ziva looked at her with confusion written all across her face so Maria clarified, "You know he loves you, so why are you still afraid to tell him that you love him back?"

"I am not afraid." Ziva shot back instantly, "It is just that… Our boss, Agent Gibbs, has rules. One of them is 'never date a co-worker.'"

Maria searched Ziva's eyes for any sign she was lying.

"That's not the reason."

Ziva's face went neutral as she went into 'Mossad mode.' "Yes it is."

Maria shook her head slowly, "No. No, it's not. Why are you afraid of telling Tony about your feelings?"

Ziva looked at Maria and sighed, unsure why she was opening up to someone she barely even know, "Tony has a way with women."

She began and Maria understood, "You love him, and you are afraid that he will grow tired of you just like he does all the others."

It wasn't a question, and Ziva knew that for once, somebody understood what she was going through. She nodded slightly, feeling ashamed of how weak she sounded.

"Ziva, I can tell you this now that you are not 'just another girl' to Tony." Seeing that she had Ziva's attention, Maria continued, "Tony loves you, which is more than I could say about any of his past relationships."

Maria let Ziva think about this for a moment before continuing, "Also, I think the fact that Tony waited so long before telling you speaks for itself, if you were nothing but another woman he wouldn't have waited so long."

Ziva nodded thoughtfully as Maria drove her point home. "_And_… I heard your argument the other day."

Ziva looked at her in confusion and Maria explained. "I overheard you yelling at him. You thought that he slept with you when you were drunk, when in reality he shut down _your_ offer."

Ziva blushed as she recalled the incident, then began wondering why Tony didn't want to sleep with her.

She found herself doubting if he actually did care but Maria wasn't done. "Well, I know, and I think that deep in your heart you do too, that Tony only didn't sleep with you because there was _no_ way he'd take advantage of you—he cares too much for you to do so."

Ziva just sat there, too shocked to move as she realized that Maria was right, Tony loved her. He wasn't just trying to get her in bed, Tony _actually _loved her!

The realization hit Ziva suddenly, _how could I not have seen this before?_ She silently asked herself, then looked at Maria with a huge smile on her face.

The only words she was able to get out were a simple, "Thank you."

Maria smiled back at her, happy to see that things were finally working out.

"Should I wake Tony up so you two can talk?" She asked suddenly.

Noticing Ziva's hesitations she rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I thought we went over this already--he _loves_ you, there's nothing to worry about."

Ziva nodded slowly, "Yes… It is just that… Well, he is drunk. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow morning to talk to him."

Maria thought about Ziva's argument for a moment, then nodded. "You make a good point… just promise me that you _will_ be here tomorrow morning."

Ziva nodded quickly and Maria smiled as the Mossad officer left with the same child-like enthusiasm Tony had shared earlier that day.

~~~NCIS~~~

Ziva took a deep breath before knocking on Tony's door the next day.

Maria opened the door and greeted her with a welcoming smile, "Come in!"

Ziva almost laughed at the urgency in the other woman's enthusiasm. "Where is Tony?" She asked while stepping inside.

Maria grinned, "He is getting dressed, I'm surprised that he's not having a hangover from all that alcohol he consumed yesterday." She shook her head for a moment, then looked at Ziva and smiled brightly, "At least now he can talk to you with a clear head. You can wait in the living room for a little privacy, I'll tell him to go in there when he'd ready."

Ziva nodded and entered the living room. She paced in front of the couch, trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't as if she had any doubt Tony loved her, but after leaving him last night she wasn't sure how he'd react.

She was sitting silently on the couch when voices came from the hall, the first one obviously Maria's. "Tony, can you get your wine glass from yesterday so I can load it in the dishwasher?"

Ziva quickly stood up as she heard Tony's footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal a shocked Tony. "Ziva?"

Ziva nodded, "Tony, I think we need to talk."

Tony scoffed and shook his head. "I don't think we do, I just need to get my wine glass and I'll be out of your way."

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his glass, but his hand pulled back as if he was burned when Ziva reached out and touched his arm.

The gesture hurt, but Ziva didn't let it show. "Tony… Please just talk to me for a minute."

Tony shook his head, "I believe you made it perfectly clear that there was nothing to talk about last night, Zee-vah."

Ziva winced at the way he dragged out her name without t he usual teasing tone.

He began to walk away, but this time Ziva wasn't going to let him leave. "Tony I am sorry."

Ziva watched as Tony's shoulders sagged in defeat, "Trust me Ziva, so am I."

His last words came out just above a whisper and Ziva closed her eyes as she realized how much pain she'd caused him.

Tony started to leave again but Ziva crossed the distance between them quickly and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Tony..."

Tony closed his eyes in pain before brushing her hand away, "Just—please don't make this any harder."

His eyes begged her to just leave him alone with his broken heart, but Ziva knew that she could never do so. "Tony, I love you, I am sorry for ever stating otherwise."

Ziva watched as Tony's eyes began to shine before he closed them in pain, "If this is a joke it isn't funny."

His voice cracked on the last words and Ziva shook her head slowly, all the while maintaining eye contact. "It is not a lie Tony, I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Tony's heart sped up to an overwhelming speed as Ziva's words sunk in. _She loves me!_

Tony fought back happy tears as he realized the only woman he'd ever truly love returned his feelings. Relief washed over him and Tony felt all the years of doubt and worry melted away, leaving only Ziva.

He surprised them both by stepping forward and embracing her in a tight hug while whispering in her ear, "I love you. I love you so much I don't ever want to let you go."

Tony pulled apart a little before staring into Ziva's eyes and finally seeing the love that she held for him.

Neither one of them broke eye contact as they slowly leaned in closer and their mouths met in a kiss. Both of them closed their eyes in bliss and Tony let out a small groan.

The kiss was slow and romantic, yet filled with passion as the couple finally revealed how much they cared for the other. Tony used one hand to support her back and the other to pull her head closer to his while Ziva ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.

Another moan escaped from Tony's mouth and they broke apart a few moments later, both gasping for breath.

They leaned in and rested their foreheads together while breathing heavily. Staring into each others' eyes, neither one had ever been happier than that moment.

* * *

**Thank you all! You have been so wonderful and I hope you enjoyed! This is the last chapter so I'd really appreciate it if you review and let me know how I've done!**


End file.
